They Try to Pull Me Away
by blinnn
Summary: Dasey 'Drabble' TURNED MULTI-CHAPTER! based on Bleeding Love by Jesse McCartney. For Somerdaye's Contest! :
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a drabble for Somerdaye's Drabble Contest on Daseynation! The prompt is Dasey - Bleeding love by Jesse McCartney. I know its KIND OF LONG for a Drabble, But I love it anyways, haha.

* * *

**They Try to Pull Me Away**

A life with Derek Drabble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song OR Life with Derek. Thank you.

They all know. It's _almost _unnerving, because even though they _know... _it doesn't mean they _agree._

It took me so long; to figure it out. I was in denial. That's when everyone _got along_.

I first realized it when she came home one night, after a date(with _Truman_). She was flustered, and I wanted to know _why_. It hit me then. I _shouldn't_ care. I never cared, _before_... right?

Still, I shoved my thoughts to the deepest, darkest depths of my mind(the one she didn't believe _existed_). I _couldn't_ feel this way, it's _wrong._

It proved hard to ignore after _'The incident'_. We were both away already, at Queens University. _Damn_ those co-ed bathrooms. I walked in to take a shower when I heard someone singing. Immediately, I stopped _dead_ in my tracks. I _knew_ that voice, it was _her._ I _should _have left; come back later in the day... but I didn't(I _couldn't_). The shower turned off, and I pannicked internally; I still didn't move. I saw the towel disappear from the top of the stall door and heard the lock open. _Creak_. It was at that moment that I noticed she was still singing.

_"I don't care what they say; I'm in love with-"_ She stopped. Eyes wide, mouth agape, hair dripping wet, only the slightly small towel covering her body.

If it wasn't _interesting _enough, it was then when I realized: I'd dropped my soap.

I tried to play it cool. Smirk, cocky posture, all that _jazz_. "You know what they say about dropping the soap." _Stupid_stupid_Stupid! _I mentally slapped myself.

She seemed to agree with my conscience as she scowled and grabbed her things before leaving me. All alone in the bathroom, _with dirty_ground_soap._

The _irony_ of her song choice didn't even occur to me until it was _too late._

I told everyone that I could. Sam, Edwin, Ralph, even _Sheldon_- who I'd called in attempt to get _someone_ to understand.

Every. Single. Person. They all said the same thing. _"You can't be serious, dude. She's your _**sister**_." _No. _NoNoNo._ She was _not._

I eventually got the courage to tell the most important person. _Her._

It was forced and contrived, but I _finally _was able to tell her what I'd needed to all along.

_Too bad she was sleeping._

'Till this day, I'm not ashamed. I'm really _not_. Just afraid. Afraid that... if I finally tell her what I've been feeling... she'll be disgusted, and then all of my fighting will have been for nothing.

Because... I _don't_ care what they say. I _am_ in love with her. And as much as they _do_ try to pull me away... I'll keep bleeding love for her. And yes, I _am _a pansy.

But only _Casey_ could make _Derek_ feel this way.


	2. Awhatnow?

Author's note: I decided to continue this because... I wanted to. HAHA. That's all you need to know. :) ALSO: this may seem a bit different, but only because its like... not in drabble format anymore, but its kind of still the same. haha.

* * *

**They Try to Pull Me Away**

**Chapter Two:** Awhatnow?

**Disclaimer:** I don't ownnn.

I don't know _who _did it, but _someone _told.

And it was just so _aggravating_ (not to mention _embarrassing_).

What's worse is that as _soon_ as she found out... she stopped all contact with me.

I heard snippets of information from Edwin.

"Your _sister_ wants nothing to do with you." "Your _sister_ has a new boyfriend." "Your _sister_ is happier than she's ever been."

And I almost _want_ to believe it all (because life would be _so much_ easier if I could just get heartbroken and move on). I really _would_ believe it if it weren't for one thing.

I _saw_ her one day. Which wouldn't be so _clarifying_, in this sense, if she hadn't been standing outside of _my dorm room._ I had opened the door just after hearing the _lightest_ tap (It's not like I'd been -sitting. waiting. wishing- for her to come and tell me she felt the same way or anything).

I saw her just _standing _there, and _God_, I never wanted someone to just... _say something_ so much in my life (especially not _Casey_).

Her face was just shocked that I'd even opened the door, (like I wasn't _actually_ supposed to hear her knock). The only sound she made was a small croak in her throat, (which, as it seemed, she wished _hadn't _slipped out) before she was gone.

And it was times that where I _almost_ wished I hadn't met her.

* * *

Casey _freaking_ McDonald. Who knew she was the Queen of all avoidance techniques?

Oh that's right, _I did._

I hadn't realized it 'till she started avoiding me... but I knew _everything_ about that girl.

Casey _mother_-effing McDonald - Loves her family

Casey McDonald - Freaks out about stupid things.

Casey McDonald - Valedictorian

Casey McDonald - Collects snow globes; and dolls.

Casey McDonald - cries like the Niagara Falls.

and the worst?

Casey Mc_freaking_Donald. _Fights Back._

How many times did I have to experience _that _one? I could make a pretty hefty list, let me tell you.

Casey McDonald was a _fighter_ and he knew that (probably better than anyone). She was just working on instinct. _Fighting_. Her feelings, her conscience, her _morals_. The best part is... I _know_ she'll come around.

As much as she _fights_, I know from that _one_ instance of her in front of my door, that she feels the same way.

That's how _well_ I know Casey McDonald.

And I guess... It's better this way- that someone else told her; because honestly? If it were left up to me to tell her, she'd be clueless for the rest of her life. So in a way, I'm _thankful_ to the _backstabbing asshole._

At first, I wasn't sure why anyone _would _tell her, considering they were so against it. Then it occurred to me: maybe that's precisely the reason they told her. They wanted her to agree, to say that it was gross, wrong, whatever. I mean what other reason could there be?

Answers were definitely owed to him.

* * *

"What did she do when you told her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, D."

"Liar. I know it was you. With all of this _crap_ you've been spewing to me about how _happy_ she is and how she has a _boyfriend_? You really should be ashamed; betraying your own flesh and blood."

"_You_ should be ashamed for wanting your own _sister._"

"You _know_ I never saw Casey as a sister. Just _tell_ me how she reacted, Ed. And Don't. _Lie_."

"Honestly... she looked like she was going to puke."

The words echoed through my head; my stomach fell in response.

But, but... I _know _her. I wracked my brain for some sort of answer to her behavior. _Edwin!_ Leave it to him to find a way to twist this round.

"Would you _stop_ bullshitting me?! She may have '_looked like se was going to puke_' but I _know_, that she _always_ looks like that when she's coming to some realization. Especially something that may not be in her _ideal_ world of _perfect_. Stop finding ways to crush my spirit and support me for once!" I was on a roll and wouldn't stop (not like I could if I _tried_), "I _love_ her, Ed. And you should know that when I say that I _mean_ it. It shouldn't matter to my brother _who_ I'm in love with as long as they make me happy."

Silence. That means I _won_.

"She was stunned, D." I smiled, "I told her; she almost fainted; I tried to ask her how exactly she felt about it; I accuse it of being gross in hopes she'd agree... she just... got up and left."

"Thanks, Ed. It means a lot, really."

"But, Derek..."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't lying... about the boyfriend."

A_what_now?!


	3. He'sNOTHINGlikeyou

A/N: Another chapter! YAY! :) Read and review!!

* * *

**They Try to Pull Me Away**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** Oh what I wouldn't do to own life with Derek.

So I met him.

And get this: his name's Darren.

And he's just so... _familiar _that its _scary_.

He plays hockey; he has shaggy brown hair; he's a bit too arrogant for my liking... more so than even _I_ am. But the worst is...

He plays around with her, _just_ like I do. And it gets to the point where she screams at him, "Dar-_ren_!" _NO! _That's not _right_. But no one seems to notice these similarities, or they just choose to ignore them because that just would be _inappropriate_ for her to find someone who was almost _exactly_ like her _**brother**_, and be happy with him.

It was the first time I'd seen her in over two months. The _longest_ two months of my life.

We were back at home for some stupid holiday or something. Maybe it was just a weekend back with the 'fam', or whatever. I don't really know because I don't exactly... _care._

I tried to corner her, to _talk._

I know! Hard to believe; Derek Venturi? _Wanted_ to talk?! Well it's true.

"Casey." I said. And I could _see_ the tenseness and the fear in her eyes as she went completely still.

The _beau_ seemed to notice the change, as well. "What's wrong, Babe?" _Babe?!_ Casey _let's_ this happen? Does he not know her at _all?_

Of course not.

I'd gotten some intel. from Edwin earlier that night before they'd arrived. He said they met about a week after she found out about my feelings. Apparently she'd gone to the library and he was there checking out the movie version of some book he was supposed to have read for class.

-Derek, you have a phone call on line one- It's _Irony_, they say it's _important_.-

"Excuse us, Dar." She said, but something about it was off so she clumsily added, "-en". I smirked at the _boy-toy_ as his eyebrows furrowed. That's when Casey grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me into the kitchen. _Ah... we had such **good** times in that Kitchen._ Oh you know... like the time she tried to stomp on my heart by telling me she saw me as a freaking _brother_? Yeah. Great times.

"What do you _want_?" She asked me. Her voice sounding stressed beyond belief. Was she _whining?_

"Some answers." I decided to make her squirm like she'd done to me.

"About?" She was growing impatient. I could tell just by the way she was standing. As well as her crossed arms, and the incessant tapping of her fingers.

"What do you _think_?" I challenged, moving a step closer to her.

She backed up a bit. "Jus- just tell me straight up, Derek. _What_ do you want?" She stammered.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I spit out.

She took this opportunity to admire the kitchen floor. What pretty_ linoleum__._

I stepped towards her again, this time I could feel the warmth of her body radiating off of her.

"Casey." I ran a hand up to her cheek. "I know you're freaked out or whatever, but... imagine how I felt when you just stopped talking to me." I admitted to her.

She didn't respond.

"And then Edwin tells me you have this... this _boyfriend_." My hand moved down to her arm. I could tell I was getting somewhere because I knew she was fighting not to look at me. _And the goosebumps?_ Undeniable.

"Casey he's like... my clone!" This broke her. She looked straight at me. Apparently she hadn't realized it.

"No he isn't!" She argued ripping her arm from my hands.

"Oh, okay." Sarcasm was my _best buddy_, "He just loves hockey, loves to annoy the _hell_ out of you, and oh yeah! Looks just like me!"

"Y- you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't?" I laughed bitterly, "I believe _you_ are the delusional one, Case. But its alright, one day you'll find something about him that isn't something I do and you'll dump him."

"He's _nothing_ like you." She was trembling now, so I held on to her arms.

"Come on, Casey. His _damn_ name is _Darren_." I shut my eyes. I was getting sick of having to explain the obvious to her.

Silence.

"Casey, I'm just going to say this because... I'm _tired_... of keeping it inside." Her eyes widened an I looked straight into them. _Now or never_. "I love you."

Her eyes shut tightly and I could tell she just wanted to get _away_. So I let go of her, took a step back, and focused my attention towards the window.

I knew she'd be gone when I looked back.

Except... she wasn't. She just _stood _there. Expecting _me_ to do something _else_.

But I was still _tired_. Fed up with having to do everything myself. It was her turn.

So I looked at her with an expression that I was _positive_ said, '_Your turn, loserface_'. Ans she just looked at me. I actually thought maybe she had gone into some sort of shock briefly when-

"Derek..."

_Wait._ That wasn't her. It was _Nora_.

I shifted my attention towards the doorway to the living room. Thank _God_ I'd taken that step back earlier. I just rose my eyebrows at Casey's mother.

"Can you come help your father carry in the new T.V.?" She asked politely, adding a flustered, "He thinks he's superman and can carry in a fifty-two inch television by himself."

"Can't _Darren_ do it?" I asked, glaring at Casey. I had no problem helping my dad, but I needed Casey to know that she caused this hatred, that I couldn't... smother, no matter what; for _Darren_ of course.

"Derek, he's the guest. We couldn't ask him to do that." Nora chuckled. _Of course not._

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever." And I left. I didn't make any contact with her for the rest of the night.

... ...

...That is... until she called me. _Crying_. Doesn't she _know_ I hate that?

I found this interesting, though, considering I never gave her my new cell phone number. But I brushed it off.

It seems, somewhere, deep down, I _do_ have a heart. So I couldn't just tell Casey to 'stuff it' and hang up.

She was rambling on in her crying voice and I only heard bits and pieces.

"You... Darren... me... wrong... Cheat-" wait a minute. _What?!_

"Casey, did you just say he cheated on you?"

"Yeeee-heh, heh-sss" She sobbed in agreement.

Oh, that _assface_.

His ass_face_ is grass_face. _Now I'm just nonsensical, not that I've ever cared about that before.

"I'll be right there." I mean, it's not like I really..._wanted_ to put up with the tears but it was a matter of _need_.

I _need _to go talk to her; She _needs_ me to be there; We _need_ each other.

It took me a good seven minutes to get to her dorm, not like I was_ keeping track_, or... anything. And when I finally got there she was waiting outside.

Something I'd never realized was, I'd never actually_ been in_ her dorm room. Which seemed _insane_ to me, considering how much we both used to bust through each others doors as if it were normal to _never knock_.

She was leaning against her door, looking less shattered and broken as she had sounded on the phone. She didn't even look up when she said, "I stand by what I said earlier..." _Then_ she looked up.

"Wha-?" I couldn't seem to finish that one word, but she didn't care.

"He's _nothing_ like you."

I fought the urge to smile; not that I could have anyways, because in a millisecond she'd stepped towards me and put her arms around me, her head buried in my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head and returned the hug... for the very first time... we shared a mutual, frontal, all natural embrace.

It was heavenly, let me tell you. _Even if it was a bit wet._


	4. DAMMIT

Author's note: I love Family Guy. Just a sidenote. haha.

* * *

**They Try to Pull Me Away**

**Chapter Four: DAMMIT.**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah; I don't own it.

Needless to say: she stopped avoiding me.

And Goddammit; you know I love her, but she's so damn stubborn. _All the time._

It's like trying to reason with a four year-old. Not that I have any room to talk.

_DAMMIT_. Look at that! She's brainwashed me into thinking so lowly of myself.

Oh she'll get hers. _In time._

_..._

Anyways; I say she's stubborn for two reasons. One, she refuses to talk about the (full frontal, twenty minute long, heartfelt, amazing-uh... yeah) embrace that we shared _that night_.

And two, every time I try to bring up the whole, 'I love you' thing, she acts like I never said anything. And usually I'd pry on about that sort of thing. _Make_ her tell me what's really on her mind. But this time, it kind of just... hurts. It's like she doesn't even _care _about it.

And although I _know_ Casey McDonald inside and out, I still get puzzled when it comes to her dealings with _me_.

It's like she's playing some sort of perpetual game. The kind where I have _no_ chance in hell of _winning_; and Derek Venturi _never _loses.

So instead of _prying_, I _avoid_.

And I can _tell _it's driving her nuts, because _why else_ would she feel the need to call me three times a day?

-Also, I checked into how the _hell_ she'd gotten my cell number _that night_. Ed told me that she'd called him about five minutes prior to her calling me. My thoughts consisted of... what happened in that five minutes? Was she battling over whether she should actually call me or not? Was she wondering if I'd even _care_? It was _killing_ me. -

Anyways; she calls three times a day! At exactly 10:30AM, 5:45PM, and 9:57PM.

And because I know her so well... I _know_ she planned these calls to be 'random' so it _seemed_ like she was being nonchalant; but she obviously _didn't_ plan on me keeping track of the calls.

Casey McDonald may know more about me than anyone else I know... but as you can obviously tell, she's so _damn oblivious_ to so many things. It's honestly enough to drive a man to shoot an unsuspecting passerby; _honestly_.

* * *

So the one time I decided to answer the phone... I realize it was probably the biggest mistake of my life.

Because I answer...

and I hear her gasp; and sniff.

She isn't... _is she_?

"D- Derek?" Another sniff. Dammit. She _is_ crying. What the _hell_ did I do to deserve this?

"Casey? Ar- are you doing what I think you're doing? If so... please stop. You _know_ your whimpering will only result in the phone being hung up on you."

"Or a hug..." She mumbles under her breath. I rolled my eyes, but pretended not to hear anything. Because it _figures_. The first time she brings it up is when she sounds bitter. _Towards me_.

"Yes, Derek. I'm crying; and you want to know why?"

"Not particularly." I replied curtly. It wasn't completely false. I _knew_ why she was crying... I just didn't want her to say it.

"Well tough shit, Venturi."

"Whoa! Language, Case! Never heard that come out of your mouth before." As much as I tried to keep the situation light, I _knew_ she was just going to _bury_ me.

"Shut it! We're having a serious conversation!"

"Really?! 'Cause I thought you were just taking an opportunity to bitch me out."

"Ugh! You're so frustrating! First you ignore me- and trust me, I _know_ you've been going it because I get your voicemail after one ring- and now you're fighting with me before I even tell you what's bugging me. Which, by the way, I just did."

"What? I'm sorry; all I heard was this high-pitched squealing noise. I don't actually _speak_ 'insane woman'."

"Oh my God! What the _hell_ is your problem?! And why have you been avoiding me?!" She was yelling now. _Good_. Anything was better than crying because of something I did.

"My problem is you, Casey. I was avoiding you because you were pissing me off! I kept trying to talk to you about what I told you back in London and you just fucking brush it off. You _do_ realize that I said something _huge_ don't you? And you ignoring it doesn't make me feel all _dandy_, alright?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds, which seemed like eternity. I even checked if she'd hung up on me.

"I- I- ..." She stuttered, "I just don't know what to say, Derek." She replied.

_Progress_, I'd say.

"Say how you feel, Casey. Dammit, all the time I've known you, you wouldn't shut up about your stupid feelings and now that I finally _want_ to hear about them, you won't talk?"

Another thirty or so seconds of silence.

A sigh.

"Derek, I can't do this."

"Can't do what? Can't just _admit_ that you like me? Because I've got news for you, Case: I already _know_ how you feel. I was just _waiting_ for you to realize it yourself."

"How could you _possibly_ know how I feel when I _don't_?"

"Casey, I may not be the brightest at times..." I shouldn't have paused because it left her time for-

"Haha! At times?! How about... ever?!"

"...anyways... as U was _saying_, Venturi's are very intuitive. I can just tell, okay?"

"Sounds to me more like arrogance than intuition, smarty-pants."

"Casey, you wouldn't call me three times a day at precisely the same times if you didn't care."

"I never _said_ I didn't _care_."

"There's a fine line, hon, and you _know_ it's our job to cross it."

"Well now you just sound like a bad fortune cookie."

"Shut it, Casey. We're having a serious conversation!" I mocked.

"Really?! 'Cause I thought _I _was trying to talk to _you_ earlier and now you're acting like a two year-old."

"Interesting. I didn't know two year-olds professed their love for their step-sisters, only to be ignored by them."

Silence.

"Dammit, Casey... just _say_ something." I yelled. What can I say? I'm fed up with this game.

"I can't!" She yelled back.

"Whatever, Case. You know, You're the most frusterating women to ever walk the face of the Earth."

Silence.

"Fine. I won't bother you anymore." I said. Then I hung up without warning.


	5. BANGBANGBANG

AN: Sorry this took me so longgg. I was just. Oh I don't know. I really don't have an excuse. haha But here it is, anyways!! Read & review, if you'd likee!

* * *

They Try to Pull Me Away

Chapter Five: What!?

Yeah, so… she was pissed at me; and I don't blame her, I was being a total douche. But like I've said before… I'm tired of her denying what we _both_ know is true.

And I know, I know! You're thinking of how much of a hypocrite I am.

'Well Derek, you did say you'd wait for her' or some _shit_ like that.

But here's the kicker. I _will_ wait; but I've never been one to make things easy. That's just the way we work.

* * *

She _never_ gives up. Never. Which is why I predicted her pounding on my door at six thirty one night as I was getting ready for work.

(Picked up a job at _yet another_ local dinner.)

* * *

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

I was just about to put on my shirt but decided against it before opening the door.

I rose my eyebrows at her and she just gaped at me.

"Close your mouth; you look stupid." And I slammed the door closed. _She didn't look 'stupid'._

"Der-ek!" I heard from the other side.

She just _had_ to make it personal (not that it wasn't _always_ with us).

I sighed, making my way back to the door again, throwing my shirt around my neck.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, I don't know... I was just a bit exhausted by all of this.

I didn't know what I expected her to say. I thought maybe she'd yell at me, throw some shit. I don't know…

I'll tell you one thing, though; I sure as _hell_ didn't expect her to kiss me.

_But she did it anyways._

I don't know what made her do it, but dammit who cares, right? It was short, and corny, and so… _Casey_… that it was nothing short of perfect.

"Uh…" I couldn't even talk.

"Please; don't talk, Derek. You always ruin things when you speak, anyways." She smirked at me.

"Um. Ouch." I replied in mock pain, placing a hand over my heart.

She just laughed and leaned up to give me another kiss.

"Nuh uh! I don't think so. You can't insult me, then expect me to let you plant your lips on me!" I argued playfully.

"Pft. If that was the case, we'd _never_ kiss each other."

"Touché." I raised an eyebrow.

"You were right. About everything. Well… maybe not _everything_," She clarified, any chance to take a dig at my ego, "but you were right about me. I was scared to let myself feel anything for you. I mean… you're _supposed_ to be my brother, but instead I feel like if you _were_ my brother, I'd probably puke. You know… 'cause... then I'd be in love with my _brother_ and that's so not cool."

"In… what?" My throat went dry.

"In love, you buffoon. I'm _in love_ with you." She grabbed my head and shook it playfully. "There _is_ a brain in there, right?"

I growled. "Very funny." I replied sarcastically. "Well, you have horrible timing. You know, to go along with your bad coordination."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm off to work." I tugged on the shirt I had hanging around my neck.

"Yeah, you just _had_ to keep the shirt off to answer the door?"

"Hey. It could have been some hot girl, coming to profess her love for me." I paused, as she smiled, "How was I supposed to know it'd be my _sister?_"

"Um… ew?!" she smacked my chest.

I laughed, "But I really better get going. Why don't you swing by the restaurant tonight? I'll give you some free pie." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, while putting my shirt on.

"You've got a deal, Venturi." And she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

_I can get used to this._

_

* * *

_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

What the _HELL_ just happened?!

I shot up from my place on my couch. I looked at the clock: 6:27pm.

None of that even **_happened_**!?

That's not even _fair!_

So I went to the door, this time my shirt was already on.

There she was, in all of her anger, her _rage_, her... glowing, blue eyes.

_**FOCUS.**_

"C- Casey?" I asked, my voice was small. What can I say? She was kind of scary at the moment.

She fumed.

"Don't 'Casey' me."

"B-but that's your name."

"Who cares what my name is!?"

... uh ...

What the _hell _is she talking about?

"You- you can't just _hang up_ on me, and then _not answer_ when I call you back!" She yelled at me.

Alright, some insight on the current Godzilla act she's trying on. I regained my composure.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like I can. And I _did_." I told her, stepping back to slam the door.

She stopped the door with her foot, and flung it open again.

Yeah, I forgot how strong she can get when she's _pissed_ at me.

"Don't walk away from me, Derek. I've had enough of your incompetence."

"_**MY**_ incompetence?! **_Mine_**!? _You're_ the one who won't just... ugh!" I couldn't finish.

"Won't what, Derek?" She pried. Which... I don't know why she was prying, considering, all she's going to do when I finish the sentence is act like she has _no_ clue what I'm saying.

"Won't..." I paused, "won't just _admit_ that you feel the same way I do." I rubbed my temples. Where did this headache come from?

She fell silent. _Of course_.

"What the _hell, _Casey?! You do this every time! You want to know what the _fuck_ is wrong with me, but when I tell you... you just back away. I'm tired of it! If you didn't feel the same way about me, you wouldn't be here. You'd just ignore me forever, and just pretend I don't exist." I paused, "You know, all the years we've known each other, we _both_ said that we couldn't stand one another, and how we would just wish each other out of our lives if we could... but... for some reason, we _both_ always ended up right back with each other. _Helping _each other, _screaming_ at each other... whatever the situation... we were _together_. You don't realize that?"

Silence.

I took a step forward.

"Casey. You and I... we aren't _normal_. We never _have _been. But... at least I'm okay with that. Me. The guy who prides himself on being the top dog about everything; the guy who's cool cache is way larger than it should be. _I _don't care if I'm normal, as long as it means that _you're_ there with me. And I _know _you want to be. You're just too scared to say anything; and you're afraid that people will look down on you. Well... maybe they will, Case. But wouldn't it all be worth it?"

Silence.

"Apparently, you just don't think I'm worth the trouble."

And I left her standing in _my _dorm.

Hey. I had to get to work, didn't I?


	6. WhattheHELL?

AN: This chapter is a bit different because it's in Casey!Angst POV(which I find particularly harder to write because I, myself, am more like Derek…) But anyways, I hope you still enjoy it!

& WARNING: Swearing(of course). And BAD GRAMMAR in TXT SPK. haha. Derek and Sam are horrible with txt speak, so their text messages to each other are loaded with bad grammar and whatnot! :)

Edwin on the other hand, doesn't use text speak because he's adorable like that. haha!

* * *

They Try to Pull Me Away

Chapter Six: What the _hell_?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shi'ite!

What the _hell_?

Whatthehell. Whatthehell. Whatthe_hell_?!

That's pretty much _all_ that I could bring myself to think or say since he'd left me alone in his dorm.

I'd been in shock at first because; well… who _wouldn't_ be after a bulldozer of truth like that just pummeled them? With all that he's said, I just- I just couldn't wrap my mind around it…

After about ten minutes of staring at the empty doorway, I decided I wanted to stay. In his dorm. Until he got home, which would only be in approximately five hours and forty five minutes(and eleven seconds according to my watch).

So I sat on the couch. To wait. For almost six hours. I can do this. Realy. I can.

Why are you doubting my waiting abilities?!

Just because I've been a bit neurotic in the past doesn't mean I can't wait on Derek's couch for him… for six hours… without over-thinking.

Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm the queen of neuroses!

I looked around for something to keep me occupied but was only thwarted when I spotted Derek's cell phone on the coffee table.

I immediately picked it up, my morals temporarily flying(carelessly) out the window; and started look through his text messages.

* * *

To: Sam

From: Derek

I would like 2 think u'd b happy 4 ur best friend, man. Just cuz shes ur ex doesnt mean I love her any less.

* * *

My eyebrows spiked in interest. I shouldn't be reading these… but I couldn't help myself.

* * *

To: Derek

From: Sam

U know thats not why Im acting like this. Shes Casey, man. Thats just… wrong.

---

To: Sam

From: Derek

Oh come on… like u've never thought about it b4. I mean her and I were constantly in each others faces all the time. Its like we couldnt get enough of each other.

---

To: Derek

From: Sam

I refuse 2 believe that the reason you 2 were like that is because ur both secretly in love with each other. What bout sibling rivalry?

---

To: Sam

From: Derek

Whatever. If ur not going 2 be supportive maybe ur not the best friend Ive always thought u were.

---

To: Derek

From: Sam

If u rly feel that way, then maybe we should just stop.

---

To: Sam

From: Derek

Stop what?

---

To: Derek

From: Sam

Stop fighting. Cuz, Derek… if ur that serious bout this… then I guess Id have 2 be happy 4 u.

---

To: Sam

From: Derek

Rly? U mean it?

---

To: Derek

From: Sam

Yeah, man… just… its gonna take some getting used 2.

--

To: Sam

From: Derek

Yeah, well… thats assuming that Casey comes 2 her senses.

---

To: Derek

From: Sam

I hope she does cuz I cant take much more of ur whining.

---

To: Sam

From: Derek

Ha, well thx, man. I rly appreciate this.

---

To: Derek

From: Sam

No problem… But I g2g class. Ttyl

---

To: Sam

From: Derek

K. text me l8r.

* * *

So _Sam_ knew, too? Was _everyone_ in on this? And how many people were against it?

All these questions, along with the familiar, 'what the _hell_?' were running through my mind. I kept sifting through Derek's phone.

* * *

To: Edwin

From: Derek

Yea well shes rly pissing me off.

---

To: Derek

From: Edwin

Just give it some time, D. I'm sure she'll come around.

---

To: Edwin

From: Derek

Wut happened 2 the whole "loving ur sister is wrong" thing?

---

To: Derek

From: Edwin

Well, I got over it. Seems it's not as uncommon as you'd think it is…

---

To: Edwin

From: Derek

Oh Ed. Dont tell me… u like Liz?

* * *

It seemed as though Edwin didn't respond to that text, because the next text was from someone from his work asking to pick up a shift.

What the _hell_ was going on? I mean… me and _Derek_. Edwin and _Lizzie_? What has the world come to?

I shook my head and kept searching through his phone. Then I found something that I couldn't believe(as if all of this 'Derek loves me' crap weren't enough).

It was hidden in his ringtones. Yeah, I know… it's weird that I even _looked_ there; but how often am I able to snoop through Derek's phone?!

…

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Anyways! There it was… entitled, "Bleeding love – Casey". I pressed play and my body went numb as I heard my own voice, belting out "Bleeding Love". You could hear the faint sound of the shower running in the background.

_Derek_. I didn't know whether to be flattered, or creeped out. I mean, on one hand: that means he was just… standing in the bathroom… while I was in the shower… recording me! But on the other hand: It was incredibly sweet of him to do it… it meant that he really liked my voice and- and… _the song!_

I ran through the words quickly in my head. I had always felt this _strange_ attachment to that song… which is why I always sang it… but I'd never put two and two together. The song was _perfect_ for Derek and I.

I mean, please… "And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy; but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you; _they try to pull me away_, but they don't know the truth…" I spoke the lyrics aloud just to emphasize to myself how important they were.

That's when it all hit me. He was right. He was so _damn_ right, and I made a huge mistake. I mean… a mistake that was fixable, of course… but he was _really_ mad when he left and…

And I just couldn't stand to think about him _really_ thinking that he _wasn't_ worth the trouble. Because he really, _really_ was… and I'm so embarrassed that it took me this long to come to terms with the fact that… well… maybe I _do_… l…ove Derek.

But I couldn't just _sit_ here and _wait_ for him to get home… I mean I still have five hours and eight minutes left(and fifty seconds). No _way_ am I sitting here another _minute_.

…

So I ran. Literally _ran_. To the diner(name unimportant, and just… too ridiculous to speak of). It took about twenty-seven minutes on foot to get there but it was worth it to see the look on his face when I rushed through the door and ran right through into the kitchen.

"Ca-Casey you can't be back here." He spoke, surprise hidden under his 'I'm still really freaking mad at you' façade'.

All it took was me holding up his self phone and pressing play for him to throw away his mask of pissy-ness and play out the full surprised look.

"Y-you weren't supposed to-"

"I love you."

What the _hell?

* * *

AN: _Don't you worry, my dears! It's not over yet! haha. Next chapter is the last though! Thanks for all of your reviews and support.. and I'm sorry If I never get back to you. I'm just quite forgetful! :(


	7. YouWHATme?

AN: Alright! Final Chapter of _They Try to Pull Me Away_! It seems I'm finishing up all of my stories. and I think I might just put my _Sleep Deprivation_ one on Hiatus because I'm almost positive I won't finish it. I'm sorry but I _tried_ to get motivated for it... I just couldn't. _OH_, and We Can Do it. That one too. I don't think I should have kept that one going. haha. ANYWAYS. I really love you guys! & A big, special, wonderful Thank you to _WhenLightningStrikes_ because... well in case you haven't heard. I freaking LOVE her. haha :)

So enjoy ze last chapter of ze storryy. Spank you very much.

* * *

**They Try to Pull Me Away**

**Chapter 7:** You WHAT me?

**Disclaimer:** Well you should know, I don't own it, by now, silly pants!

"Y- You _what_ me?" I asked. Because honestly... she _what_'s me!  
"I _love_ you, you buffoon." And it's _almost_ like my dream so I pinch myself.  
"Ow." I mumbled, rubbing the area that I pinched. She's looking at me like I'm insane, but shouldn't I be the one looking at _her_ like that?!

"Y- you had to root through my cell phone, come to my place of employment, and run through into the kitchen, just to tell me that?" I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm freaking ecstatic that she said it but...

"What the hell's the matter with you? All this time you've been waiting for me to tell you I love you and when I finally do, you have to reprimand me?" ...tell me... how and _when_ did our roles get switched?

"Well, it's not like you were jumping for joy or professing a _damn_ thing this whole time... and what; just out of nowhere, I'm supposed to believe you came up with this revelation?" I asked, pulling her outside of the kitchen and into the alley behind the diner.

"Derek... I love you! I mean... isn't this what you've been wanting this whole time?" She searched my face for an answer.

"Casey. I want you to mean it. I don't want you to say it, just because you think it's what I want to hear." I said, honestly, avoiding her eyes.

She put a hand on my cheek and made me look at her, "I do mean it."

...and that _look_. **_Damn_** her piercing blue eyes. It didn't take long for me to realize she really _did_ mean it, because she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

And my dream didn't do it justice.  
The feeling of her lips on mine was unlike anything I've ever felt before, imagined or not. She wrapped her arms around my neck and i dropped the tray, that I'd been carrying this whole time, to the floor, before wrapping my arms around her waist.  
Her fingers wound through my hair, as my hand pulled her closer to me.

Every inch of my skin was on _fire_ and I just couldn't help but _hope_ this wasn't another _freaking_ dream.  
But I never woke up, so it must've been real.

After a few minutes my boss came out and fired me for leaving without consent. But I didn't give a shit.  
I could get another job. But I couldn't get another Casey McDonald in my arms(not that I'd want any other one but this one).

Man I'm a pansy. I really _freaking_ am.  
But I don't care what they say... I'm in love with her.  
They try to pull us away, but her and I know the truth.

They _can't_ pull us apart. We're just dysfunctional...ly-perfect for each other. And it's this screwed up, fight-all-the-freaking-time mess of a relationship, but it's what we want; what we _need_.

And everyone may think we've gone crazy. But who gives two shits about them? We've got each other, and we're both_ worth the trouble_.

----

Alright. It's over. Yeah, you can go now. I mean it. If you don't leave, you're gonna see something pretty graphic, and this story isn't rated M, so... heh... maybe you should leave.  
Well if you insist on _staying_ then I'll just have to... UNNHH. Casey, I want you so badly. _Grunt. Moan. Heavy Breathing_.

Really? That doesn't make you want to leave?! What the hell is wrong with you people!? Pervs.

Well, I guess I don't blame you... I am pretty damn hot.

...and Casey. Yeah, she's alright... I guess. A little homely, but... whatcha gonna do, eh?

But seriously... you gotta go, she's really making me get rid of you, but if you watch from the window, I won't tell. _Wink_.

"Der-_ek_!"

* * *

AN: FIN.

I added that last part for funsies. haha ;)


End file.
